quelques secondes
by Eterel
Summary: Quand a toi Malefoy vas t’en ! Tu n’es pas le bienvenu!  -quelle autorité ! Dit Malefoy qui n’avait pas bougé et qui souriait toujours. Une vraie tigresse. J’en aurais presque envie de toi a nouveau, comme lors de ces rares moments volés a Poudlard… "


**bon, je vous préviens , j'ai as tenu compte du dernier chapitre du septieme tome, écrit sous intraveineuse de guimauve.**

**enjoy!**

**-----**

«Je le savais! Je savais que j'aurais pas du venir a cette stupide soirée !!!» pensait Harry, en vidant son verre d'un trait.

La grande salle de Poudlard était pleine a craquer pour cette réunion des anciens élèves . Mais Harry n'avais envie de voir personne ce soir la. Voir en de telles occasions tous ses camarades toujours la ne faisait que lui rappeler ceux qui avait disparus.

Même si tout datait de déjà 6 longues années, les événements de cette année la étaient toujours aussi douloureux pour Harry.

Et il ne pouvait penser a cette époque sans penser a Ginny. Ginny qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des années et qui était resplendissante, et qui lui avait adressé un sourire en début de soirée…

«ça va Harry ?»

Il se retourna, et vit Hermione qui le regardait, l'air inquiet. Il se força a sourire. Il allait lui répondre quand il entendit une voix traînante a coté d'eux.

«Tiens mais c'est Potter et Granger! Bonsoir, sauveur du monde sorcier.

- Bonsoir, Malefoy.» répondit froidement Hermione.

- Alors, comment va la vie a Ste Mangouste?

- Assez bien, surtout depuis ta donation.

-oh c'était peu de chose …

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux Malefoy ? Demanda soudain sèchement Harry

Les lèvres de Malefoy s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur, très semblable a celui de l'adolescent qu'il avait été des années plus tôt

- Je viens discuter, petit Potter. N'Est-ce pas le but de ces réunions? Prendre des nouvelles des anciens? Je te vois tout seul depuis un moment, je n'ai pas pu résister…

-Ta compagnie est bien la dernière que je souhaite ce soir.

-Oooooooh mais serions nous revenus a l'époque du l'école? N'oublie pas que j'étais préfet, Potter ? Voudrais-tu que je t'enlève des points ?

- Je vais te …»

Harry sortit brusquement sa baguette, mais n'eut pas le temps de lancer le moindre sort qu'Hermione le désarmait avec la sienne.

«ça suffit ! Tous les deux! Harry, tu devrais avoir honte de toi ! Quand a toi Malefoy vas t'en ! Tu n'es pas le bienvenu!»

-quelle autorité ! Dit Malefoy qui n'avait pas bougé et qui souriait toujours. Une vraie tigresse. J'en aurais presque envie de toi a nouveau, comme lors de ces rares moments volés a Poudlard…»

Malefoy n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. La gifle d'Hermione le laissa sans voix.

«bien joué Hermione ! Dit Harry qui souriait . Là je me sens effectivement de retour a Poudlard!»

Puis la signification des mots de Malefoy le frappa de plein fouet. Son visage se décomposa soudain tandis que le sourire revenait sur celui de son ancien ennemi.

«Hermione… tu …»

Hermione, dont le visage était cramoisi, saisit Harry par le bras et l'entraîna rapidement loin de Malefoy. Hébété, il se laissa gouverner sans réagir et finit par arriver dans les jardins. A cet instant il sembla reprendre vie et il se mit a crier a Hermione :

«Malefoy ??!!!

-arrête de crier Harry lui répondit sèchement Hermione.

- par pitié Hermione dis moi que tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Que tu n'as pas …

-quoi? Cria a son tour Hermione dont les joues étaient maintenant rougies par la colère. Que je n'ai pas quoi ? Couché avec Malefoy ? En quoi cela te concerne-t-il Harry ? Qu'Est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que la réponse soit oui ?!! Oui j'ai couché avec Malefoy a Poudlard! Et alors ?»

Hermione se dressait de toute sa taille, frémissante de rage, devant Harry dont la colère ne résista pas.

"mais enfin, bredouilla-t-il … C'est arrivé quand ? … Et Ron ?

Hermione soupira

- la première fois ? Le soir ou Ron est sorti avec Lavande. J'étais profondément malheureuse. J'errais dans les couloirs comme une âme en peine. Et je suis tombée sur Malefoy. Il a commencé par se moquer de moi et de me menacer d'une punition. Je n'arrivais pas a répondre quoi que ce soit. J'ai relevé les yeux, et je l'ai regardé. Et il s'est tu, son regard a changé… comme s'il s'inquiétait. Et puis je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Pendant quelques secondes , j'ai été absente. La chose suivante dont je me rappelle, c'est que j'embrassais Malefoy. Passionnément. Désespérément. Et que j'étais bien dans ses bras. La suite s'est enchaînée tout simplement. Le lendemain, nous étions de nouveau ennemis, moi a tes cotés et lui avec son père. Mais certains soirs, dans les couloirs, cette haine la n'existait plus. Nous étions juste bien l'un avec l'autre. Il était différent, j'étais différente. Et je ne regrette absolument pas ces instants là!"

Défiante, Hermione attendait la réaction d'Harry. Celui-ci restait sans voix. Puis, ne pouvant plus supporter la situation, il fit demi-tour et s'enfuit.

Ron! Il fallait qu'il trouve Ron! il fallait qu'il parle a Ron. Où était donc cet imbécile introuvable de roux?

Soudain, Harry le vit. Et reçut un coup au cœur. Ron était en pleine discussion avec sa sœur .Ginny…

Ron l'aperçut.

«Harry! mais ou étais tu passé?»

Ginny le regardait. Ginny lui souriait.

«bonsoir, Harry» lui dit-elle doucement.

S'arrachant avec la plus grande difficulté a sa contemplation, Harry attrapa son meilleur ami par le bras.

«il faut que je te parle. C'est urgent.

-mais enfin Harry qu'est ce qui t'arrive?»

Harry ne répondit pas et entraîna son ami a l'écart s'efforçant de ne pas regarder Ginny dont le regard d'incompréhension lui renversait le coeur. Une fois a l'écart, Ron se dégagea de son étreinte.

«mais enfin je peux savoir ce qui se passe a la fin ?

-Hermione …

-quoi Hermione ?"

Le ton de Ron s'était fait pressant et inquiet.

-Elle a …

- elle a quoi ??»

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et dit très vite, en baissant les yeux.

«Elle a couché avec Malefoy quand on était a Poudlard.»

Avec inquiétude, il attendit la réaction de son ami. Qui ne vint pas. Il releva la tête et sentit sa colère revenir.

«tu savais !! S'écria-t-il.

-bien sur que je le savais. Répondit doucement son ami, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux. Je vis avec elle depuis 6 ans, Harry. On ne vit pas aussi longtemps avec quelqu'un sans le connaître.

-quand Est-ce qu'elle te l'a dit ?

-elle ne me l'a jamais dit…

-mais alors ?…

-elle n'a pas eu besoin de me le dire. Ce sont ses attitudes, certaines réflexions et certaines réactions qui me l'ont fait comprendre. Elle s'est trahie plusieurs fois sans s'en rendre compte.

-et tu ne lui en a pas parlé ?

-pour lui dire quoi? Je crois qu'il y a des choses que je préfère ne pas savoir…

Le silence s'installa. Ron allait s'en aller quand soudain Harry prit conscience de quelque chose et l'arrêta.

«Elle n'aimait que toi !

- Quoi ?

-la première fois qu'elle a couché avec lui, c'était quand tu es sorti avec Lavande. C'était par déception.

Ron ne dit rien , mais son expression était confuse, comme s'il essayait d'assimiler quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et soudain il s'éloigna, rapidement et sans un mot.

-----

Harry avait beaucoup bu . Trop. Il était seul dans un coin de la pièce. Il n'avait parlé a personne depuis sa discussion avec Ron. Il commençait a se dire qu'il allait partir quand soudain les bruits d'une dispute lui parvinrent. Il se concentra.

Un couple était effectivement en pleine querelle quelque part non loin de lui, mais a l'extérieur. Son ébriété lui ayant ôté la moindre notion de discrétion et de vie privée, il s'approcha du bruit, histoire de voir ce qui se passait.

C'était Ron et Hermione.

«je n'arrive pas a croire que tu sois aussi puéril et immature! Hurlait Hermione ! C'est une histoire qui remonte a 6 ans !!! Remets t'en !!!

- ce que je n'arrive pas a croire, moi, c'est que tu aies eu un comportement aussi stupide !! Coucher avec cette andouille par simple déception !!! Et plusieurs fois par dessus le marché !! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Hermione ??!!! Je croyais que tu avait eu un béguin pour lui !! Les filles craquent toujours pour les mauvais garçons, c'est connu, mais que tu ai fait ça juste pour te venger !!!

- Oh !!! Pour me venger ?!! Mais de quoi ?!! Pour qui te prends tu , Ron ?? Quelqu'un de si merveilleux que je vais coucher avec le premier venu pour t'oublier ? Tu crois que j'ai juste coucher avec lui pour me venger !! Dégonfle un peu ta grosse tête rousse, Ronald Weasley, ça n'avait absolument rien a voir avec toi !! La seule chose que tout ça ait a voir avec toi, c'est que si j'étais malheureuse et que j'ai eu besoin de ses bras pour me consoler, c'en a cause de ton comportement égoïste et puéril !!! Tomber amoureuse du mauvais garçon !!! Mais quelle sorte de greluche stupide est-ce que tu croyais que j'étais!!»

Harry n'en écouta pas plus. Complètement abasourdi, il s'éloigna rapidement. Il n'arrivait plus a mettre un peu de cohérence dans ses pensées.

Qu'allait-il se passer entre Ron et Hermione ? Était-ce sa faute ? Il lui fallait encore un verre.

-----

Harry était profondément malheureux. Et profondément saoul. Il avait quitté la grande salle un bon moment auparavant, et il était assis contre le mur , seul dans l'un des couloirs de l'école. Dire qu'il avait espéré voir Ginny. Parler avec Ginny. Briller devant Ginny depuis l'instant ou il l'avait aperçut au tout début de la soirée.

«Potter?»

Il leva les yeux. Une jeune fille blonde le regardait. Il la connaissait. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de se rappeler son nom. Lyla. Lyla quelque chose. Une serpentarde de son année, souvent avec Malefoy et compagnie. Elle le regardait, semblant attendre une réaction. Elle avait l'air passablement éméchée, elle aussi.

«jjjjjj…jj'vais bien. Chhui juste malheureux.»

Et bourré.

Lyla s'assis a coté de lui. Presque sans tomber.

«raconte.»

-----

Harry ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était la a parler. L'alcool lui avait fait dire beaucoup de choses. Il avait parlé de Ginny. Lyla aussi s'était confiée sur ses peines de cœur. En cette période post-guerre ou les héros était des gryffondors, les ex-serpentards comme elle était mal vus, et beaucoup d'hommes l'avait repoussée pour cette même raison. Elle était en train de parler de son dernier ex, qui l'avait humiliée publiquement en l'accusant d'avoir voulu contribuer a la destruction du monde sorcier. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et le regarda.

«on fait une belle paire, hein ?»

Et Harry l'embrassa.

-----

L'air frais de la rue frappa Harry en plein visage. Il frissonna et remonta le col de sa cape . Il allait refermer la porte quand la voix de Lyla l'arrêta.

«tu pars sans m'embrasser ?»

Harry sourit et fit demi tour pour accéder a son désir.

Cinq jours avaient passé depuis cette mémorable soirée d'anciens élèves. Et Harry et Lyla en avait passé 4 ensemble.

Harry n'avait pas eu de nouvelles ni de Ron, ni d'Hermione. Comme il s'inquiétait, il avait décidé d'aller attendre Hermione a la sortie de son travail. Il arriva rapidement devant Ste mangouste, se posta en face de la sortie, et attendit. Hermione ne tarda pas a sortir. Elle fut surprise en l'apercevant.

"Harry ? Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais la ?

-je t'invite a prendre un café ?

-c'est que…

-allez Hermignonne …"

Et cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient attablés devant une tasse de thé (Hermione préférait) dans un agréable petit salon de thé du chemin de traverse. Aucun des deux n'osait parler. Au bout d'un moment, Harry se décida.

«comment va Ron ?»

Hermione soupira.

«okay, pensa Harry, mauvaise tactique.»

Le silence revint. Mais ce fut Hermione qui le rompit.

«et toi, comment ça va ? J'ai entendu parler de Lyla Jenson …»

Et la conversation démarra. Harry lui raconta qu'en se réveillant le lendemain matin dans un dortoir de Poudlard il s'était senti très étrange. Qu'il avait pensé a Ginny beaucoup. Mais qu'il avait recroisé Lyla en sortant de la salle de bain, qu'elle était toute gênée, qu'ils avait discuté de nouveau et qu'il s'était senti vraiment bien avec elle.

«en parlant avec elle, je pensais aussi a Ginny, tu sais. Je me demandais si j'arriverais a choisir entre elles deux , si je le devais. Je me disais que je ne devais pas être avec Lyla, que j'appartenais a Ginny, que tu le monde attendais de moi que je répare l'erreur que j'avais faite avec Ginny. Que je retourne enfin avec elle. Et j'en avait envie. Mais Lyla… J'ai pensé a toi ! A toi et Malefoy. Deux ennemis qui se croisent au détour d'un couloir pas soir de déprime, et qui couchent ensemble. Finalement, ça arrive plus souvent qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Mais moi je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de Lyla. Et ça, ça doit être nettement plus rare, non ?»

Hermione acquiesça.

«ça doit arriver, quoi ? Une fois sur un million ? C'est fou, non ? Imagine, si tu étais tombée amoureuse de Malefoy…»

Hermione sourit.

«et Ginny?» demanda-t-elle.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de répondre.

«je crois que je l'aime toujours. Je crois que si elle venait me voir, et qu'elle me demandait de nous donner une deuxième chance, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Je l'ai tellement aimée, tellement longtemps… et tout le monde n'attend que de nous voir ensemble…»

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux.

«tu choisirais ?»

Il soutint son regard un long moment avant de répondre.

«oui. Difficilement, mais oui. Je ne veux pas perdre ce que j'ai avec Lyla. même si ça ne doit pas durer, même si je dois en souffrir. Je suis bien dans ses bras, et je ne veux pas perdre l'oubli que j'éprouve dans ses bras.Je l'aime.»

Hermione le regarda un moment sans rien dire. Puis elle lui sourit tristement.

«ça ne va pas, Hermione ?» lui demanda Harry, un peu inquiet.

«si si, lui dit elle en se levant, mais je dois y aller, j'allais voir quelque un en sortant de l'hôpital.

-d'accord, lui répondit Harry en souriant. Passe le bonjour a Ron, et ne t'inquiète pas, va, tout va s'arranger!»

Hermione sourit et sortit.

-----

En passant la porte du salon de thé, Hermione aspira une grande goulée d'air, comme pour retenir ses sanglots. Elle marcha un moment dans les rues de Londres, le regard triste, jusqu'à arriver devant la porte d'un vieil et bel immeuble. Elle entra, monta quelques étages et s'arrêta devant une porte. Elle hésita quelques instants avant de sortir une clé de sa poche et de passer la porte. Elle n'eut pas fait trois pas que deux bras puissants la saisirent et qu'elle se sentit serrée très fort contre quelqu'un

«j'étais tellement inquiet!! murmura l'homme.

-je vais bien! Dit-elle, il n'y avait pas a s'inquiéter.

- tu aurais du être la il y a plus d'une demi-heure, dis l'homme. Tu n'as jamais été une seule fois en retard en six ans!

-j'étais avec Harry! Répondit-elle. Il est venu me chercher a la sortie de l'hôpital, pour boire un café et parler de l'autre soir.»

Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

"je suis tellement désolé pour l'autre soir.

-chhhhhhht … c'est passé, oublions tout ça."

Elle prit doucement son visage entre ses deux mains, l'inclina vers l'avant, et déposa doucement un baiser a la racine de ses cheveux blonds.

-----

**wala, j'espere que ça vous a plu **


End file.
